The Tugger's Song
by ItsOnlyDallis
Summary: Ever wonder what Quaxo thought of Tugger's song? Well now is your chance to find out!


_I just want to start off by saying: THIS IS WHAT HAPPENEDS WHEN YOUR EYES AUTOMATICLY GO TO A CERTAIN CHARACTER NO MATTER WHAT ELSE IS HAPPENING. I spend far to much time staring at Quaxo during any song, so I decided to write a fan fic on his POV during Tugger's. I know in the video he leaves after he says his line, but for the purpose of entertainment, I let him stay a little while longer._

_P.S. Anyone that doesn't watch Quaxo 24/7 go watch this video (__/watch?vLNCbharr18U__ - it won't let me say you tube so just put it infront of that.) and watch him when the ball goes at him. It's so cute! (It's from :31 - :36. It's hard to see but he looks a little shocked for a while after :P)_

()()()()()

I slithered through the junkyard, my ears and eyes open, searching for my best friend. I knew he had to be around here somewhere, the question was, where?

I made my way to the giant clearing right in the middle. This was every Jellicles favorite hangout, and I wouldn't be surprised if I found him there, flirting with Bombalurina or someone.

As I neared the place, I began to hear music... singing... dancing... crap.

I raced forward into the clearing and smacked myself in the face.

Not again...

The Rum Tum Tugger stood in the middle of a pack of queens and kittens. Every pair of eyes were fixed on him, every mouth open in wonder.

Sighing, I lept up onto a junky old car to watch. Tugger danced, wiggling his hips and teasing the poor girls around him. Etcetera was there again. I should have a word with her. She's way to young to be exposed to this kind of-

JESUS!

I flattened myself down on the hood of the car just in time. A large, white ball flew right where my head had been and smashed the car's window. Startled, I looked up to see Tugger smiling a smug smile in my direction. I frowned and hissed under my breath. Fine then... two can play at that game.

I watched him pelvic-thrust Etcetera and give her a piece of god-knows-what before I found my opportunity.

Jumping down from my perk I snuck forward quickly and quietly. I waited for a break in the music and then...

"The Rum Tum Tugger is a terrible bore!" I threw a triumphant smile at Tug, but he turned without looking at me and continued his song. I frowned and headed back to my car, nearly getting run over by Cassandra and Victoria as they danced.

When I turned back around, Tug was on his stomach sliding across the ground. Why on earth do all the queens like him?

... More pelvic thrusts... someday, I hope his hips come dislocated. I frowned as Victoria danced in front of him. She was being just as bad as the rest of them, swinging her hips and keeping her eyes locked on him. Sickening.

God, even some of the Tom's were being stupid. Pouncival and Plato lay on the ground, looking up at Tugger. Plato's no younger then I am! He has no excuse!

Tugger continued on, stroking himself like he always does (how weird did that sound?) and shaking his mane. Poor Electra had no chance when Tug began tickling her under her chin.

"The Rum Tum Tugger is a curious beat!"

Ah, I was wondering where she was. Bombalurina shimmied over to Tug and began excessively flirting with him. But then again, when are they not excessively flirting? She slid into his embrace and he ran his hands up her stomach...

Wait for it... wait for it... there!

He dropped her on her stomach and continued dancing. She's never going to learn that he always does that, is she? She jumped up and began shaking her hips around him again, proving my point when he bumped her away.

I suppressed a laugh at the look of annoyance plastered onto her face and how she still stayed to keep dancing and singing with him. Weird, weird creachers those queens.

Victoria! I hissed again as she continued to dance around with him. At least he wasn't kissing her like he was Jellyorum and Jemima. I guess he knew that I would gouge his eyes out if he did.

Oh wait... never mind... I'll have to gouge his eyes out anyways. Did you see the way he was wiggling his butt around MY girlfriend? What a great friend he is.

More pointless dancing, just an excuse for Tug to shake his mane around a bit more... my god look at the way all those Tom's are staring at him! Skimbleshanks, Asparagus, Tumblebrutus, Pouncival, Plato! It's a good thing Alonzo and Munkustrap aren't dancing too or every tom would be out there. Other then me of coarse. I would like to believe that our protectors would have more dignity then that, but in this tribe who knows?

Ok this has to be a joke! Look at them! Surrounding him like he's some sort of celebrity! All he is is annoying! Get that through your heads! Ug, and he just brushes them off like nothing.

Oh good. It's starting to end... look at him! Look at Etcetera s head wobble as he wiggles his hips. This is just getting disgusting. Tugger doesn't care though. So long as he can get some Queen chasing after him, he's happy.

A couple more repetitions of "about" and he should be done...

Jeeze! I didn't know his voice could go that high! To top it of, Etcetera began screaming in an even higher pitched voice.

I nearly cried when Tug finally shut her up and finished his song. But of course, being Tugger, he has to wiggle his butt around and play some air guitar before he can actually leave.

I jumped down off my car and met him just as he was leaving the clearing.

"You do realize that you really are the most annoying cat ever, right?" I told him as we walked of together.

"You do realize that you really are extremely jealous, right?" he shot back. I didn't have a comeback. It was partially true.

()()()()()

_Did you like it? I would like to apologize for any cats that I didn't name properly. It's really hard to tell which is which sometimes, especially when all you ever do is stare at Quaxo. If anyone noticed any mistakes, tell me so that I can fix it ok?_

_Also, please review! I would love you dearly!_

_Tootle-pip!_


End file.
